


System Shutdown Click

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Clubbing, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Music Video: What a Life (EXO-SC), Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun is supposed to be partying with Chanyeol but the bouncer won’t let him inside the club. A handsome man in a suit comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	System Shutdown Click

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks 12th round: EXOverse✨

In hindsight, Sehun should have known better than to drink so much the night before, but what else is a single and attractive college kid supposed to do on a summer night?

He and Chanyeol were intending to make the most out of their summer break, and they were doing a great job so far. Just yesterday they had gotten wasted on a huge yacht with a bunch of foreigners that were nice enough to let them party with them. It was nice and they had a lot of fun, but both of them were eager to go club hopping.

They had woken up in their hotel room right as the sun was beginning to set— way later than any responsible adult should be waking up, but just in time for them to get to the beach where the nightlife was very much alive.

They were supposed to leave their hotel at the same time, but Chanyeol had gone earlier because Sehun was taking too long to get ready.

It had taken a while for Sehun to find the perfect clubbing outfit, but he eventually settled on a fitted shirt layered with a black jacket, jeans that hug his ass beautifully, and a silver necklace around his neck. He looks very sexy if he does say so himself.

He can't wait to get inside the club, grab some drinks, get on the dance floor, and maybe meet a hot guy that he could spend the rest of the night with.

And he would, if not for the stubborn bouncer that wouldn't let him inside.

“Come on, dude. My friend is already waiting for me and I'm pretty sure _his_ name isn't on the list either,” Sehun says. He had been flooding Chanyeol's phone with texts and calls for the last fifteen minutes and received no answer. Either this is Chanyeol's way of getting back at Sehun for taking so long, or he's in the middle of receiving a blowjob from a stranger. Probably both.

“If your name isn't on the list then you can't come in,” the bouncer says firmly.

Sehun is way too sexy to be denied entrance at a club, even if he isn't on the stupid list the bouncer is talking about. Does he think he’s underage or something?

“I’m twenty-one.”

“I don't care if you're seventy-one. Your name isn't on the list.”

“Can’t you make an exception?”

“No.”

“I’m telling you, my friend is already in there,” Sehun insists. If Chanyeol were here, he'd probably bribe the guy, but Sehun doesn't have that kind of money.

The bouncer sighs. He moves closer to Sehun, ready to drag him out of the way to let the other people inside. “Sir, you’re holding up the line. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You're—“

“—Is there a problem here?” a new voice cuts in, deep, masculine and authoritative.

Sehun spins around to meet the owner of the voice. If he was wearing panties, or any underwear for that matter, they would have dropped to the ground because the man in front of him is that stunning.

Sehun might be hot, but the man in question looks like he stepped out of a fashion magazine. He's lean and muscular and his skin is the color of gold. His hair is slicked back, and he's dressed in a gray suit and glittering watch that scream luxury. 

The bouncer stands up straight when he sees him. “Good evening, Mr. Kim,” he says respectfully, very different from the way he addressed Sehun. 

Mr. Kim’s eyebrows furrow together. It makes him look even more attractive. “What’s the problem here, Junghoon?”

The bouncer— Junghoon clears his throat. “I was just pulling this guy out of the way.”

Mr. Kim narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“His name isn't on the list.”

“He’s with me,” Mr. Kim says casually, making Sehun's eyes widen in surprise.

Junghoon looks at the man, and then at Sehun, then back at the man. “Sir, this is just some nobody.”

“Well, he's somebody to me,” Mr. Kim replies, and Sehun's jaw nearly drops when he proceeds to wrap an arm around Sehun’s waist. “Unless you have a problem with that.”

“Not at all sir!” Flustered, Junghoon steps aside to let them enter. He even opens the doors for them. “Please enjoy your night, sirs.”

“Oh we will,” Mr. Kim says, guiding Sehun into the club.

Once they’re safely inside, he removes his hand from Sehun’s waist. The look on his face is apologetic. “I’m sorry I touched you without asking. That wasn’t appropriate of me, but I saw that he was giving you a hard time.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun grins. “I wouldn’t have gotten in if not for you. Thanks… Mr. Kim.”

“Only my employees call me Mr. Kim,” Jongin smiles back. “You can call me Jongin.”

“I'm Sehun,” Sehun replies, hoping that he sounds more confident than he feels. Guys don't usually make him feel flustered, but Jongin is an exception. 

“Are you here alone?” Jongin asks, and Sehun hopes he isn’t imagining Jongin’s gaze sliding over the curve of his ass.

“I was supposed to be with my friend, but I think he ditched me.” 

“That's a shame,” Jongin hums, his eyes glinting with interest as he looks at Sehun. “Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me then?”

The night is just full of surprises. “What?”

“We can go to the VIP lounge. There’s a lot more privacy and space up there,” Jongin explains. “And of course, the drinks will be on me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Jongin replies. “I think you’re gorgeous, and I would love to spend the rest of the night with you.”

Sehun blushes. “And where will we go afterwards?”

“My penthouse isn't too far away from here,” Jongin smirks flirtatiously.

Sehun smiles back at him, excitement bubbling in his belly at the thought of spending more time with the hottest guy he's ever met.

This is the best summer ever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
